Being Back Again
by Axi4551
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. 3 ans plus tard, Sherlock revient sans trop savoir ce que son retour lui réserve. Il s'attendait à tout, à absolument tout, mais certainement pas à l'absence de réaction de son ami de toujours... POV Sherlock, Slash, OS.


Bonjour à tous !

Alors me voilà, petite nouvelle dans ce fandom ! Sherlock BBC est ma révélation de l'été et est devenue une nouvelle passion ! (Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours une guerre de retard )  
J'ai longtemps hésité avant de commencer à la regarder, en toute honnêteté, tant l'image du couple mythique Holmes/Watson véhiculée par Guy Ritchie m'était chère ! J'avais peur d'être déçue et que celle-ci s'en retrouve gâchée... Dieu merci, ce ne fus pas le cas, bien au contraire !

Titre : Being Back Again  
Fandom : Sherlock BBC  
Paring : Sherlock/John  
Rating : PG-13 (Soit K+ ou T, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette forme) car sujet sensible implicite.  
Spoiler : Saison 2, épisode 3  
Taille : 3 572 mots (8 pages word)

**A mon grand malheur, rien ne m'appartient, la BBC-team et Sir Conan Doyle ont la grande gentillesse de me prêter leurs chefs d'œuvres respectifs !**

Notes :  
Bon, alors, au sujet de cette fic, elle n'était pas du tout prévu à la base, mais il y a trois jours de ça, l'idée m'est apparue et à définitivement refuser de me quitter ! Cet OS a été écrit, pour le premier jet, en 3h, ce qui est pour moi un record !  
En plus d'être ma première Sherlock BBC, c'est également mon premier OS. J'espère avoir réussi à donner suffisamment de profondeur à mes personnages (ce qui est bien plus facile avec des fics à chapitres, maintenant j'en suis sûre !)

De plus, je l'avoue, je me suis beaucoup amusée sur ce récit qui est en réalité un vrai défi personnel...  
D'abord, il s'agit d'une POV Sherlock, ce qui s'avère être un conducteur d'émotion assez complexe. Pas que le personnage, tel qu'il est dépeint dans la série, n'en a pas ! Bien au contraire ! Cependant, je le vois plutôt comme fondamentalement incapable de les interpréter pour ce qu'elles sont. Ce qui empêche l'habituelle mièvrerie qui sied tant à ce genre de fic ! De plus, il se trouve ici être le conducteur des émotions d'une autre personne ! J'espère donc réussi à vous toucher un minimum !

Enfin, il s'agit pour moi d'un véritable exercice de style. Ma plume étant très descriptive, elle est souvent lourde lors des POV si on arrive pas à accrocher... Alors on se concentre !

Pardon pour les éventuels fautes qui m'auraient échappées !

Voilà, assez de blabla, voilà la fic !  
_Enjoy !_

**

J'ignorais ce que je faisais là, planté ridiculement sous la pluie battante, l'observant au travers de la porte vitrée fraichement nettoyée, à en croire l'absence de poussière que l'averse aurait dû exalter en bas de l'encadrement. A vrai dire, j'ignorais même ce que je faisais là tout court.

Cette situation avait le don de m'irriter au plus haut point et de me laisser troublé par cet élan de sentimentalisme que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer. Il fût un temps, bien des années plus tôt, avant les voyages et les traques effrénées dans les lieux les plus malfamés d'Eurasie, avant le sang que j'avais été contraint de déverser, où John m'avait dit que la nostalgie que l'on pouvait ressentir loin de chez soi était quelque chose de naturel, bien qu'irrationnel. Je m'étais moqué allégrement de son émotivité, que seuls les individus les plus ordinaires pouvaient tenir en telle estime.

Et pourtant, 3 ans plus tard, l'eau acide d'Angleterre dégoulinant de façon désagréable entre les pans de mon écharpe presque élimée, une douce chaleur m'envahissait inexplicablement à la vue de ce visage pas totalement inconnu. Les traits avaient changés, présentant une dureté que seule la guerre avait pu façonner mais qu'une fatigue récente exacerbait. Ses épaules semblaient partiellement voutées, surement dans une volonté futile de préserver une apparence faussement confiante... Les mains tremblantes, je lui découvrais même un petit air agité qui me surprit.

A cette distance, il me sembla apercevoir deux petites tâches sombres dans son cou, juste sous l'oreille.  
Incertain qu'il s'agisse là d'encre ou de sang, je ne parvenais pas à savoir quelle activité l'avait occupée pendant que je démantelais, avec peu de patience mais méticulosité, le réseau de mon ennemi, Jim Moriarty.

Il porta son poignet son visage avec maladresse, avisant sa montre d'un froncement de sourcils circonspect. Ainsi, attendait-il quelqu'un.

Je le vis alors tourner en direction de la porte où je me trouvais. Un bref instant, un frisson d'adrénaline m'envahit et j'hésitai à me cacher, tergiversant sur la meilleure façon de lui annoncer mon retour. J'eus l'étrange impression que son regard croisa fermement le mien mais si ce fut le cas, l'instant fut trop fugace pour que je puisse l'affirmer à plus de 80 pourcents.

Sentant le pic de catécholamines chuter progressivement dans mes tissus, je repris mon observation, réfléchissant encore sur ce qu'il advenait de faire. Certes, ce visage avait changé. Les légères rides au creux de ses yeux s'étaient approfondies, les cheveux surplombant son front présentant de petites nuances grisonnantes, à peine visible…

J'avais toujours eu horreur du changement.  
Devant cette apparition d'une réalité douteuse, je me rendis compte avec horreur que j'avais naïvement espéré que ce saut, ce « suicide » relativement improvisé, aurait constitué un frein, un genre de bouton pause sur ce qu'avait été ma vie, figeant tout et tout le monde, le temps d'accomplir ma lourde besogne.

Pourtant, 3 ans plus tard, alors que tout avait changé et que la Terre avait continué de tourner, me devenant presque étrangère, je me surpris à me dire que, bien que j'eusse pu commencer une nouvelle vie n'importe où, une nouvelle identité en poche, une nouvelle police d'incapables à assister, je ne regrettais en rien mon retour… _Home Sweet Home_, ne disaient-ils pas ?

Je fus sorti sans douceur de mes pensées par le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire brusquement. J'esquissais une grimace contrariée avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que de John, son portable collé à son oreille, affichant un air contrit. Je ne parvins pas à lire sur ces lèvres mais le débit de ses paroles suggérait un empêchement de dernière minute. Il se leva, replaçant l'appareil dans sa poche arrière, et se saisit de sa veste sans ménagement, prêt à partir.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'approchait inexorablement de ma position, un sursaut de théâtralité me domina. Je me poussais alors contre l'encadrement, dos à l'ouverture, la tête baissée dans les pans de mon manteau, attendant le bon moment pour me montrer, ménageant mon effet.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur mon seul ami, qui remonta le col de sa parka en frissonnant quand la bruine londonienne l'atteignit enfin. Paradoxalement, il soupira d'aise, tendant son visage vers les gouttelettes en suspension.

- Bonjour, John, soufflai-je d'une voix égale.

Les mots avaient dépassés ma pensée et étaient sortis sans que je ne puisse vraiment les réprimer. En temps normal, je me serais maudit de cette faiblesse passagère. Néanmoins, ce jour-là, mon attention était toute tournée vers mon ancien colocataire.

D'abord surpris, il s'était figé.

Je notais d'ailleurs un petit halètement discret, pris par une respiration rapide, preuve de son ahurissement. Dans mon fond intérieur, je ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait.  
Il tourna alors les épaules vers moi à une vitesse exagérément lente, presque sur-jouée, comme si j'étais un mirage qui allait s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était apparu, sans le moindre avertissement. Brièvement, j'entrevoyais les 2 petites ombres sur son cou, répondant à ma question : du sang, il avait donc repris la chirurgie.

Le dévisageant intensément, voulant lire sur son visage tout ce que j'avais pu manquer, je remarquai avec surprise quelques résidus de nicotine sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Son nez légèrement rougi indiquait un léger rhume de saison mais le bruit parfaitement lisse de ses inspirations me fit écarter cette hypothèse, augmentant la probabilité d'une certaine accoutumance à l'alcool. Les légères effluves âpres apportées par l'appel d'air du taxi le contournant me confirma ce fait.

Etonné qu'il n'ait toujours pas réagi, lui qui pourtant pouvait faire preuve d'un flegme déroutant par rapport à la moyenne londonienne, je me résous alors à plonger mes pupilles dans les siennes, cherchant par ce simple procédé à rétablir le contact qui lui ferait reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
Ce dit-contact sembla lui déplaire à en juger par la hâte avec laquelle il se détourna.

Les yeux fixement encré au sol, il prit une autre inspiration hachée.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner…

Décontenancé, je me tendis légèrement. Ma culpabilité était-elle si transparente ?

J'avais beau être novice dans la large palette des émotions humaines, ces remords mordants avaient été les premiers à me frapper, sans prévenir, alors que je suivais John dans les rues encombrées de Londres pendant quelques semaines. La vivacité passée de ce sentiment me déroute encore, me donnant l'impression vorace de bruler l'intérieur de mes veines, contractant les muscles de mon abdomen avec force.

J'avais ainsi assisté à mon enterrement, simple et dénué de tout honneur. Sobre cérémonie à laquelle Mrs Hudson, John et Lestrade avaient tenu à prendre la parole, malgré l'absence d'auditoire, un certain malaise clairement audible dans le discours de l'inspecteur. J'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite. Après tout, je n'avais que faire de ce que des gens d'intellect inférieur pouvaient bien penser de moi après une telle aventure. J'avais fait ce que je devais faire et aucun d'entre eux n'avait suffisamment de données pour en saisir, ne serait-ce, qu'une infime partie.

Cependant, ce qui m'avait essentiellement marqué ce matin-là, caché dans cette petite chapelle, avait été l'expression désintéressée de John… Ce dernier n'avait pas cillé, pas versé une seule larme, sa voix n'avait même pas flanché. Pourtant, ses pupilles m'étaient apparues comme _éteintes_…

Après mon départ, j'avais vainement tenté d'analyser ses informations avec attention mais la seule conclusion que mes nombreuses lectures sur le comportement humain semblèrent être disposées à m'offrir, était que le bon docteur était blessé, profondément blessé… La haine envers moi-même que je ressentis alors fut indescriptible...

Le dit-docteur, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé depuis ma révélation, attendant certainement une réponse de ma part qui ne venait pas, s'anima enfin et tourna les talons, s'élançant sous la pluie battante à l'affût d'un taxi. Quand il en trouva un, il s'y engouffra, m'ignorant purement et simplement. Irrité d'un tel manque de considération après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui (après tout, c'était bien pour les protéger que j'avais dû monter une telle mascarade), je le suivis rapidement, retenant la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer et m'assis à ces cotés. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de regarder vaguement mais obstinément au travers de la fenêtre qui lui était adjacente.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.

**

Arrivé à destination, je reconnu avec satisfaction la porte du 221B Baker Street. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changée.

John paya le taxi avec un léger sourire pour le chauffeur puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Encore une fois, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à retenir les portes pour mon passage, me niant superbement malgré que je pusse noter deux/trois regards furtifs en arrière, comme s'il vérifiait avec appréhension si j'étais encore la.

La porte de l'étage se refermant de nouveau sur mon nez, je l'ouvris avec violence.  
- John, je –  
- Non, me coupa-t-il, figé au beau milieu du salon, ses points se crispant sensiblement. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, ça ne sert à rien de te justifier.

Son ton fut si profond et chancelant que je ne parvins pas à distinguer avec exactitude s'il s'agissait la d'un futur ou bien d'un conditionnel, mais je ne me focalisait pas sur ce détail, son attitude toujours aussi peu accueillante. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, hors de moi, quand il se retourna vivement, se dirigeant d'un pas fuyant vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Se faisant, il buta dans mon épaule. Comme électrifié, il me regarda avec horreur avant de disparaitre.

Pendant un instant, je fus tenté de le poursuivre dans sa chambre, à renouveler mes excuses encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qui les accepte de bonne grâce. Etrangement, une petite voix sembla me souffler qu'il était parfaitement normal dans de telles circonstances d'être chamboulé et qu'il lui fallait surement un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle de ma survie. J'avais beau mourir d'envie de lui expliquer le plan le plus ingénieux que j'eusse jamais mis en œuvre, il ne me paraissait pas disposer à m'écouter.

Prenant conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je me mis à analyser les lieux, dénotant toutes les différences avec celui de mes souvenirs. Les affaires étaient parfaitement rangées et organisées (la maniaquerie de l'ordre de John ne rencontrant plus aucun obstacle depuis mon départ) mais la poussière sur la cheminé (0.6mm à vue d'œil) suggérait que Mrs Hudson devait être partie depuis 3 bonnes semaines, surement pour sa traditionnelle visite à sa sœur, une fois par an.

Au demeurant, cette négligence ne correspondait en rien à mon bloggeur, ce qui me fit envisager la possibilité qu'il avait peut être, lui aussi, été absent pendant un certain temps. Néanmoins, la quantité de mégots de cigarette (celles que j'avais l'habitude de fumer par le passé) que je trouvai dans le cendrier élimina cette idée sans réserve.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, fouillant placards et frigo. De l'alcool et des boites de thon fût tout ce que je trouvai.  
Ainsi, la conclusion était inévitable… John allait mal.

**

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin au son d'une démarche trainante descendant les escaliers. Me relevant avec une grimace du canapé où je m'étais assoupi (ma chambre remplie de cartons refermant toutes mes affaires que je n'avais ni le courage, ni l'envie de déballer dans l'immédiat), j'adoptai un air décontracté quand le battant s'ouvrit sans à-coup. John se figea un instant, la surprise se peignant sur son visage, mêlée à une once discrète de déception, puis se reconstitua une expression neutre, se dirigeant vers la bouilloire.

Pas un bonjour, ni la moindre attention, à peine un regard, je fini par comprendre que c'était peut être là sa façon de me punir de ma conduite impromptue : m'ignorer comme il s'était senti ignorer et trahi pendant toutes ces années...

Ce constat me fit de la peine, ouvrant une plaie imaginaire mais vivace au creux de ma poitrine.  
- Je vois que tu as gardé mon violon, chuchotais-je d'un ton désinvolte, espérant tout de même suscité une réaction quelconque.  
- Tu en aurais eu besoin, répliqua-t-il bassement, le nez plongé obstinément dans sa tasse.

Je ne relevais pas, dardant mon regard sur lui. Il dut le sentir car il soupira douloureusement, une grimace de souffrance traversant son visage alors qu'il soufflait avec honnêteté :  
- J'aimais tellement quand tu en jouais…

La plaie qui enserrait mon cœur se serra subtilement mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche qu'il était déjà parti.

**

Une semaine entière s'écoula ainsi, dans cette routine que je trouvais très rapidement pesante. Il se levait le matin, ouvrait la porte avec une réticence évidente, me lançait à peine un regard et partait au travail…

Pour ma part, je passais la journée assis dans le salon, jouant distraitement avec les cordes usées de mon violon, composant de temps en temps mentalement ou ressassant de vieilles affaires. Je n'avais averti personne de mon retour. Gardant en tête la possibilité que tant que mon retour demeurait "secret", une issue restait présente au cas où mes regrets ne suffirait pas à tout réparer.

Force m'est cependant d'avouer que la plupart du temps, je pensais essentiellement à John et la situation actuelle.  
Oui, il m'en voulait terriblement, il semblait brisé, effacée et surtout, incapable encore d'entendre ou supporter l'expression des milliers d'état-d'âmes qui m'assaillaient. Plus je me complaisais dans cette lourde oisiveté, plus le poids de mes erreurs se révélait incontournable. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, même si c'était, à mon sens, la solution la plus sure…  
En faisant ça, j'avais tout perdu… tout ce que j'avais, par ce geste, ardemment essayé de conserver…

Le soir, John rentrait tard, généralement ivre. Le premier soir qu'il revint dans cet état, je ne fus pas sûr de la conduite à adopter, ne bronchant pas alors qu'il me jetait au visage tout ce qu'il lui passait par la main, criant avec amertume des mots de l'alcool déformait au point de les rendre incompréhensibles. Dans mon fort intérieur, je savais que je méritais une telle réaction, une telle… _haine_. Peut être méritais-je même encore plus. Je ne savais pas trop.

Se casser une jambe ou se prendre une balle était une douleur simple, rationnelle, explicable et facilement soulageable. A coté de cela, l'affliction que John semblait vouloir noyer soir après soir où était pour le moins déconcertante.  
Ces soirées se finissaient, trois fois sur quatre, par une chute involontaire sur le tapis poussiéreux. Après quoi, il se calmait et je l'aidais tant bien que mal à rejoindre son lit sur lequel il s'affalait sans manière.

La 3eme nuit de ce spectacle ridicule marqua, à mon grand plaisir, un changement.

Alors que j'avais la ferme intention de me retirer, retrouver ma couche de fortune dans l'immense salon glacé, il s'était saisi brusquement de ma main, tirant sur mes doigts avec une force désespérée, me suppliant de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner. Ainsi étais-je resté là, attendant patiemment qu'il s'endorme avant de m'éclipser…

Au bout du 7eme jour, je cru devenir fou, prêt à tout faire pour me faire pardonner et retrouver un semblant de cette ancienne vie qui me manquait tant. Ce qu'il advint alors, je ne me l'explique toujours pas…

**

Ce jour-là, le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Sachant pertinemment que John ne rentrerait pas directement après le travail, je jouais tranquillement du violon, le regard perdu au loin, la musique emplissant la pièce se faisant un écho mélodieux de la cacophonie de sentiments contradictoires qui tiraillaient chaque recoin de mon être. Car oui, je souffrais.

Je ne supportais plus de voir John évoluer telle une épave perdue en pleine mer, sans aucune chance de revoir le rivage.

Je voulais une réaction, je voulais lui expliquer, me justifier, le supplier à genoux même de m'accorder une attention autre que les élucubrations d'un homme en sévère état d'ébriété ! Je voulais qu'il me voie, qu'il me_ ressente_, qu'il sache que j'étais là, en chair et en os, que je n'allais pas repartir ! Je voulais faire à nouveau partie de sa vie, comme si c'était la seule solution qui me permettrait de récupérer la mienne !

Ce jour la, mes prières furent exaucer de la manière la plus inattendue.

Le soleil n'était-il donc même pas encore couché que déjà le bruit des pas du docteur résonnaient, lourds et sans entrain, dans le hall. D'une oreille peu attentive, je suivais sa progression, toujours plongé dans mes réflexions musicales.

J'entendis ses pas s'immobiliser derrière la porte entrouverte alors qu'une dernière note sanglotante s'arrachait du violon avec une lenteur fantomatique.  
Le silence se fit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me tourner avec précaution, lui laissant l'occasion de s'enfuir s'il le désirait, mais il était toujours la quand j'achevais mon mouvement, troublé par son visage.  
Son regard était vitreux, dirigé vers des souvenirs lointains qu'il avait longtemps gardés sous clé, à en juger par les larmes qui naquirent sournoisement aux coins de ses paupières.  
Egoïstement, je conclu qu'il revivait un de nos moments et m'élançait alors vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras maladroitement, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure façon de lui confirmer ma présence.

D'abord, il ne me rendit pas mon étreinte, parfaitement rigide entre mes bras mais je sentis rapidement une goutte humide se perdre dans cou, m'indiquant qu'il avait penché la tête vers mon épaule. Ma main, hésitante, remonta lentement dans sa nuque, caressant sa peau, y exerçant une légère pression, destinée à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il pouvait me faire confiance... A nouveau...

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, ni pourquoi je le faisais. Toujours est-il que je sentais que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.*

- Pourquoi ? murmurait-il inlassablement contre ma jugulaire, ses épaules tremblant sous mes mains. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Alors que… que j'arrivais enfin à tourner la page… Pourquoi ?

Je restai muet, incertain que ce soit une question appelant une réponse possible. Timide, je passais brièvement ma main dans ses cheveux, posant mon menton sur le haut de son crâne en un geste que j'espérais réconfortant.

- Je… s'étrangla-t-il en me rendant soudainement mon étreinte, ses bras se crochetant dans mon dos, serrant mon corps contre le sien avec une ardeur incommensurable, me coupant brièvement le souffle. Sherlock, comment _as-tu pu_…

Je fermai les yeux, sentant son cœur battre contre le mien qui me paru soudainement s'embraser. Je tentais vainement de reprendre pied dans cette océan d'émotions toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, mais aucun raisonnement logique, aucun fait, ne voulait s'organiser pour me répondre. Ils préféraient se pelotonner dans un coin de ma tête et se moquer de moi…  
A cet instant, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en fichais éperdument.

- Sherlock, comment as-tu pu, continuait-il. Comment… partir alors que moi… que moi… je t'aimais tant…

Pris au dépourvu, je me contractai, incertain de pouvoir croire mes propres sens en de telles circonstances. L'homme sanglotant dans mes bras le sentit. Il se dégagea légèrement, sans briser ce contact que je devinais _métaphoriquement_ vital pour nous deux, et plongea avec conviction son regard humide et ravagé dans le mien, et ce, pour la première fois depuis ma "résurrection".

- Je t'aimais, Sherlock.

Sur ces mots, mes yeux se fermèrent devant l'intensité que je cru lire dans les siens. Sa paume se porta sur mon visage, aérienne, caressante, étrange, douce mais douloureuse, brûlante. J'entrouvris légèrement les paupières pour le voir approcher son visage, son être irradiant un abandon à une folie que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre…

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes une picoseconde, tellement fugaces que je cru les avoir imaginées. Ma réaction, elle, fut immédiate et surprenante. Mué par une force des plus inconstante, je saisis son visage en coupe sans la moindre douceur, dévorant cette chair vermillon qui sembla alors m'attirer à la manière d'un aimant.

Il me rendit mon baiser sans la moindre hésitation, ses mains vagabondant sur mon visage, mes avant-bras nus, l'arrière de ma nuque, la racine de mes cheveux, cherchant toujours plus de contact, cherchant à rendre ma présence à ces cotés plus tangible et réelle qu'elle ne l'était, en toute objectivité.

Après quelques instants de cette passion dévorante, je me senti inhabituellement faible et ralentis légèrement la cadence, me détachant de lui durant des intervalles de temps de plus en longs, comme si je devais me réaccoutumer lentement à son absence…

A bout de souffle, les larmes continuant à dévaler de ces joues légèrement rougies, John eut un soupir à fendre le cœur avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le creux de mon épaule alors que je traçais, sans raison, de petits cercles concentriques dans le bas de son dos.  
Je souris : _Home Sweet Home_, disaient-ils...

- Je t'aimais…

Alors qu'une douce chaleur envahissait mon être à la répétition de son aveu et que je m'apprêtai à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Lui jetant un regard noir, frustré d'être ainsi coupé, je reconnu un Lestrade un peu plus enveloppé que dans mon souvenir, me regardant purement halluciné.

- Oh mon dieu ! L'agent de patrouille avait raison, c'est bien vous ! s'exclama-t-il. Oh mon dieu, Sherlock, comment avez-vous fait ?!

Je me délectai de son expression avec bonheur, ravi d'être enfin en mesure de mettre mon géni en exergue quand soudain, une vague de froid s'abatis brutalement sur moi. Contre moi, John s'était statufié et avait fui mes bras, quelque pas en arrière, instaurant une distance de sécurité illusoire, les mains tendues devant lui, paume en l'air.

Son regard ahuri et complètement sec ricocha de Lestrade à moi-même, qui le regardions avec inquiétude et incompréhension, un nombre incalculable de fois, avant de se fixer sur ma personne. Plongeant ses prunelles insondables dans les miennes, il parla alors d'une voix chancelante, la direction de son menton ne laissant cependant aucun doute quant à qui il s'adressait.

- Vous… souffla-t-il douloureusement. Vous voulez dire que… _vous le voyez aussi _?

Au fond de moi, quelque chose se brisa.  
**  
****  
FIN !

* Oui, je l'avoue, je me suis fait plaisir avec cette phrase la

**  
Surprise ! :p  
Voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à vous étonner ! Je suis sincèrement en train d'envisager une "suite", ou plutôt cette fic du point de vue de John, mais tout dépendra de votre avis ! _Le lecteur est roi !_  
Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de mon travail mais mon opinion importe peu !  
En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais, je prend tout et je ne mors pas… souvent) !


End file.
